El cerezo y el cuervo
by SeaIron
Summary: "Sasuke Uchiha no sabía el por que había sucedido todo aquello, pero algo si sabia y era que aunque se vida dependiera de ello, no volvería a perder aquella flor de cerezo que lo había cautivado en un instante."


_Hola!Soy Iron, soy nueva en la plataforma asi que tendre algunos errores en el fin,este es mi primer fic sobre Naruto y tambien sobre el SasuSaku,sera un poco OCc pero espero que sea de su agrado sin mas por el momento les dejo con el prologo y espero que les guste,cualquier cosa pueden dejarme un review y con gusto se los contestare. ¡Espero les guste!_

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Personajes Occ,ambientado en el mundo actual y en el pasado, menciones de otras parejas de Naruto (NH,NS,InS,etc).Tematica juvenil-adulta.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

En nuestro mundo existe gente con buenas intenciones como malas intenciones, existen cosas buenas y cosas malas, existe el bien y el mal; existen la vida y la muerte.

Se dice que los humanos debemos de cumplir con ciertos requisitos si es que aspiramos a entrar al paraíso cuando nuestro cuerpo perezca y de formar contraria, si es que damos dolor y penas a los demás nuestra alma será enviada a un lugar horrible, donde nunca deja de haber dolor y del cual jamás podrás salir sin importar cuanto lo desees.

Mucho se cree que cuando una persona desaparece del mundo, es llevada por un largo túnel oscuro con una luz al final para poder llegar a su destino, pero lo cierto es que eso solo ocurre cuando la persona es acreedora de entrar al paraíso, en su forma contraria alguien que solo hizo el mal es llevada al infierno en manos de los demonios de la noche; seres fríos, con nulos sentimientos de piedad hacia la humanidad, y con el único deseo de hacer sufrir a los seres que caigan en sus manos.

Los demonios de la noche siempre están al asecho en el mundo de los vivos, observando las acciones erróneas de los humanos y el odio que los consume día con día, aunque en ciertas ocasiones voltean sus ojos hacia los humanos con sentimientos puros que no hacen otra cosa que tratar que el mundo sea un "lugar mejor". Aquellos seres oscuros solo se mofan de la ingenuidad que los humanos con luz poseen, ya que no importa cuánto bien hagan, sus acciones se las llevara la maldad que ataca a su especie desde que obtuvieron el uso de razón.

La historia es así, los demonios solo buscan la destrucción de los humanos y con eso poder invadir el paraíso y con ello matar a los seres de luz que son llamados ángeles. La historia seguirá así hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero, hubo algo que rompió con lo previsto, hubo un tabú que marcó un antes y un después en la historia de estos seres de los cuales los humanos no tiene conocimiento alguno.

Paso lo que se supone que nunca debería pasar. Un amor floreció entre la penumbra. Un demonio de la noche se había enamorado de un alma pura y por aquel pecado cometido, un castigo fue enviado para aquellos dos seres. El primero se convertiría en un humano, pero con la esencia de un demonio siendo perseguido por los cazadores mientras que la segunda tendría una muerte horrible después de enamorarse del demonio en todas las vidas que se encontraran.

Eran como Romeo y Julieta, un amor trágico del cual nunca podrían escapar por más que lo quisieran.

Aquella alma maldecida se preguntaba del porque debió de enamorarse de aquella mujer de alma pura, piel de porcelana, ojos esmeraldas y de una cabellera rosada equiparable a esos arboles nipones que lo recibieron en aquel lugar que fue su perdición. ¿Por que debió de llegar a aquel lugar que tan místico como maldecido? ¿Por qué si su corazón no sentía más que placer por infligir dolor a los seres humanos había encontrado placer en sentir _amor_ por aquella mujer? ¿Por que se había enamorado de aquella mujer llamada Sakura?

Sasuke Uchiha no sabía el por que había sucedido todo aquello, pero algo si sabia y era que aunque se vida dependiera de ello, no volvería a perder aquella flor de cerezo que lo había cautivado en un instante.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! Les dejare un pequeño adelanto.  
_

 _ **"Aún sigo recordando aquella escena en la que tu cabello rosado se posaba en tu rostro como una cortina y como lo demás se espacia alrededor tuyo como si tratara de protegerte...Como si te protegiera de mí."**_

 _ **-Mi vida siempre ha sido un tormento,no he tenido amigos y mis padres...ellos no estan conmigo.¡¿Como se supone que tome la vida de buena forma?! ¡Ni siquiera se por que existo! O dime ¿Tu ves algo en mi que yo no veo Hinata?**_

 _ **-Solo veo a un chica perdida con un destino horrible por delante. Lo siento Sakura-san.**_

 _ **"Aunque nos separemos,aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro. Quiero que sepas que mi vida siempre sera tuya Sasuke-kun"**_

 _ **El hombre que estaba enfrente de mi,aquel con apariencia misteriosa y con un aura que te gritaba "alejate",era conocido para mi,no sabia de donde pero mi corazon latia demasiado fuerte siendo que no habia una conversacion de por medio,siendo que solo cruzábamos que solo me miraba de una forma demasiado extraña para mi, ya que la miraba que me dedicaba era de completa melancolia con otro sentimiento el cual no podia decifrar,o mejor dicho, que no queria descubrir...**_


End file.
